On ne vit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie
by La Plume de Sucre
Summary: Une jeune fille de douze ans victime de détraqueurs,ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard.Une mère morte et un père qui n'est finalement pas son père,la découverte d'une identité sorcière et la recherche d'un père.Laure aura beaucoup d'épreuve dans sa vie,c'est certains mais pour l'instant il faut d'abord qu'elle guérisse de cet accident.SAGA reprise à partie du 2ème tome
1. Prologue:Les Détraqueurs

******Salut ! J'aimerais remercié ma super beta mlle lucifer !**

******Tchao bonne lecture !**

******Prologue :Les Détraqueurs**

Une allée sombre à 7 heures du matin est censée être vide, non ?

Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas, des ombres airaient dans cette allée, elles attendaient quelque chose mais quoi ?

Les minutes passèrent puis une jeune fille de douze ans arriva dans cette direction et les ombres se cachèrent de la jeune qui s' avança dans l'allée où les ombres se rapprochèrent d'elle.

La jeune fille tremblait de peur mais les ombres se rapprochaient dangereusement la faisant trembler encore plus si possible. La jeune fille tomba à terre tremblant de tout ses membres, les ombres se penchant sur elle tout en lui donnant dessortes de baisers sauf qu'ils étaient bien plus violents. A ce moment-là , elle leva son visage vers le ciel et cria, elle cria au ciel la douleur que lui infligeaient ces ombres et alors que la jeune fille continuait à crier les ombres s'éloignaient poussées par une sorte de rideau argenté. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de crier les ombres avaient disparues mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte car la douleur eu raison d'elle et elle s'évanouit. Les ombres étaient parties sans atteindre leur objectif. Heureusement personne ne les avait vu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles croyaient, car une vieille dame qui ouvrait ses volets avait assisté à toute la scène. Cette femme, elle, savait que ces ombres étaient plus que cela, c'était des détraqueurs . C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'empressa de ramener la jeune fille chez elle car elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple évanouissement. D'ailleurs, elle ne se contenta pas seulement de recueillir la jeune fille chez elle mais elle envoya aussi une lettre par hibou à un certain Albus Dumbledore...


	2. Une sorcière à Little Whinghing

******Une Sorcière à Little Whinging**

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau,il lisait une lettre plutôt déconcertante : d'après celle-ci il y aurait un autre sorcier à Little Whinging, et plus précisément une sorcière.

___Mais c'est impossible, __pensa-t-il____, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont remarqués dès leur premier acte de magie. Pourtant d'après Arabella cette jeune fille a douze ans alors serait-il possible qu'elle ne les ait pas encore témoignés ? C'est sûr que vu la situation dans laquelle elle s'est retrouvée, elle était presque dans l'obligation de manifester ses pouvoirs, en même tant ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait attaquer par des détraqueurs et surtout quand on a douze ans. Enfin bon! Il y a un temps pour réfléchir et un autre pour agir et voici venu celui d'agir !_

Dumbledore se leva, s'avança vers la cheminée de son bureau et prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans la cheminée, le feu ainsi que la fumée de la cheminée devinrent vert. Dumbledore entra dans la cheminée avant de crier :

-6, Wisteria Walk Little Whinging

Après avoir prononcé cette adresse, la fumée verte l'encercla et en un battement de cils il se retrouva dans la cheminée de Mrs Figg qui se trouvait dans le salon de cette dernière. Il entra dans celui-ci après avoir épousseté la suie présente sur sa robe, et il vit aussitôt la jeune fille allongée sur le canapé. Elle était blonde mais pas blond platine, non une jolie blondeur à la française ses cheveux lisses étaient coupés en une frange joliment dégradée qui lui tombait sur ses yeux délicatement fermés. Elle avait un nez légèrement courbé et une bouche fine, ainsi qu'un visage fin mais doux qui s'accordait avec son petit corps menu. Elle était habillée d'un uniforme, elle se rendait certainement à son collège avant de se faire attaquer par les détraqueurs.

Après avoir observé l'état de la jeune fille, il s'adressa à Mrs Figg :

-Arabella,quel plaisir de vous revoir mais dommage que ce soit dans des conditions pareilles, se désola-t-il.

-Effectivement Albus,c'est bien dommage …, confirma son interlocutrice.

-Alors comment va t-elle ?

-Oh et bien, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

-Depuis combien de temps est t-elle endormi ? Questionna le vieil homme.

-Environ 4 heures.

- Depuis qu'elle est endormie, a-t-elle bougé ou montré signe de vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? S'inquiéta-il.

-Non mais on voit qu'elle respire encore ….

-Bien, il faudrait que Pompom s'occupe d'elle mais elle est trop occupée pour venir et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment à Poudlard et vu son état je ne préfère pas la ramener au château pour l'instant. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance pour la garder ici jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille ?

-Bien sûr Albus ...mais si elle a des problèmes ? Demanda Arabella.

-Envoyez-moi une lettre et je viendrai ou alors ce sera Pompom.

-D'accord …

-Arabella, il faut que j'y aille, je vais vous laisser donc envoyez-moi une lettre quand elle se réveillera, insista le directeur.

-D'accord,dit-elle,au revoir Albus.

-Au revoir Arabella.

Le vieux professeur se tourna alors vers la cheminée de Mrs Figg et refit le même rituel que dans son bureau mais en sens inverse. Et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Oooo0oooO

Ça y est, elle venait de se réveiller. C'était marqué noir sur blanc dans la lettre que venait d'envoyer Mrs Figg à Albus Dumbledore. Alors le vieux professeur fit comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt il prit la poudre de cheminette et se rendit chez Mrs Figg. Quand il entra dans le salon de celle-ci, il vit la jeune fille assise sur le canapé à côté de Mrs Figg. Elle buvait un thé et parlait chaleureusement à la vieille dame. Et lorsqu'elle l'aperçu et ele lui dit:

- Bonjour, j'imagine que vous êtes Dumbledore ...

- Effectivement, _dit-il, _avez-vous quelqu'un à prévenir avant de partir ?

- Non,_répondit-elle déjà au courant de son départ grâce à Mrs Figg_, personne qui se préoccupe de moi.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, _dit-il_, sachez mademoiselle que si quelqu'un est chargé de vous je dois le prévenir, même si cette personne ne se préoccupe pas de vous comme vous le dîtes.

- D'accord, fin_it-elle par concéder la voix brisée par la tristesse_, mais sans moi ...s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, _dit-il, _Veuillez me donner l'adresse de votre tuteur, s'il vous plaît.

Alors qu'elle lui donnait son adresse Dumbledore apprit qu'elle s'appelait Laure, il se rendit ensuite à l'adresse que lui avait donné la jeune fille et entreprit d'expliquer la situation au "Père" de celle-ci. Il était évidant que le "Père" de Laure n'était pas son père: premièrement il suffisait de le voir quand il parlait d'elle, il n'avait pas cet air qu'ont les parents quand ils parlent de leur enfant. Deuxièmement car il lui demanda si le placement avec Mrs Pomfresh était définitif alors qu'aucun parent ne souhaite qu'on lui enlève son enfant,de plus il n'y avait aucune photo de Laure dans le salon et quand le professeur Dumbledore alla dans sa chambre pour lui prendre quelques affaires, il vit qu'elle possédait peu d'affaires personnelles à part ses vêtements. Après avoir rassemblé les quelques possessions de la jeune fille, il retourna chez Mrs Figg puis il l'emmena à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette avant de la conduire à l'infirmerie et de la présenter à Mrs Pomfresh qui explosa d'indignation dès qu'elle la vit avant de lui demander gentiment de s'allonger sur un lit et de ne plus bouger. A peine fut elle allongée que Mrs Pomfresh lui apporta un verre de sommeil sans-rêves qu'elle la prit avec scepticisme mais elle s'endormait l'instant d'après. Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie, il devait faire des recherches sur le véritable père de Laure.


	3. Découvertes

**Découvertes**

_P.D.V/Extérieur mais pensé par Dumbledore_

Cela faisait deux jours que Laure était arrivée à Poudlard et elle s'adaptait bien: elle passait son temps à l'infirmerie à aider Mrs Pomfresh et elle dormait maintenant dans l'appartement de l'infirmière elle-même.

Le professeur Dumbledore devait d'ailleurs lui rendre visite pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait prendre dès demain des cours particuliers avec les professeurs des différentes matières pour rattraper son retard scolaire et il devait aussi parler à Mrs Pomfresh concernant le père de Laure dont il avait finalement trouvé l'identité.

Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh pour lui parler.

Elle était assise à son bureau lorsqu'il entra.

-Bonjour Albus, l'accueillit-elle avec le sourire.

-Bonjour Pompom_,_répondit le vieux professeur.

-Alors que me vaut cette visite ?demanda Mrs Pomfresh curieuse.

-Eh bien,répondit Dumbledore,en fait je suis venu ici parce que j'ai découvert la véritable identité du père de Laure et je dois dire que ce n'est pas rassurant.

-Qui est-il ?questionna l'infirmière impatiente.

-Sirius Black, déclara le directeur sans faire attendre son amie.

-Oh Merlin,murmura l'infirmière sous le choc_, _il ne faut absolument pas le lui dire ! Imaginez l'état de choc si elle apprenait la véritable nature de son père.

_P.D.V/Laure_

Oh non encore un élève !Il fallait vite que je me cache, je me dirigeais alors vers le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh mais la porte était fermée alors que normalement elle était toujours ouverte et des voix s'en échappaient :

-C'est pour ça Pompom que vous ne devez répondre en aucun cas à ses questions si elle en pose sur la véritable identité de son père, _déclara __le directeur._

-Mais Albus,vous savez pertinemment qu'elle cherchera et elle pourrait trouver, _rappela l'infirmière __inquiète._

_-_C'est pour ça Pompom,_continua le vieux professeur____sur un ton plus bas_, que je veux que vous lui preniez toute son attention pour qu'elle ne puisse pas chercher.

Je me retournais soudain lorsque j'entendis crier d'une voix blafarde:Mrs Pomfresh !

Alors sans trouver d'autres solutions je rentrais dans le bureau, ils me regardèrent étonnés alors je m'expliquais :

- Un élève est là et il crie votre prénom comme une sirène de pompier.

Sans attendre elle sortit du bureau et je me retrouvais seule avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Avez-vous tout entendu, Miss Hudson ?_Me demanda-t-il à ma plus grande surprise._

-A partir de: _**C'est pour ça Pompom que vous ne devez répondre en aucun cas à ses questions …**_

-Eh bien Miss, _répondit __Dumbledore,_je crois que vous comprenez alors pourquoi je ne vous explique pas mes découvertes tout de suite.

-Oui Monsieur, _dis-je____en le regardant droit dans les yeux_, et à vrai dire si mon père est si horrible qu'il ne faut pas me dire son nom je préfère ne pas savoir...

-Voilà une sage décision, _déclara le professeur quelque peu étonné de ma réponse. _

_-_Monsieur,qu'allez-vous faire de moi? _Demandais-je,_ après tout je n'ai plus ma place ici, maintenant je suis guérie et je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, _lui rappelais-je._

- Justement si, les détraqueurs ne sont pas partis tout seuls, s'ils ont fuit c'est parce que vous les avez repoussés, _m'expliqua-t-il._

- En êtes-vous sûr ?_ Demandais-je._

- Absolument certain, dit-il une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, comme s'il disait ça souvent_.____C_'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous prendrez des cours particuliers pour rattraper votre retard et comme cela vous pourrez rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine directement en troisième année avec des gens de votre âge.

-D'accord, _répondis-je, __me doutant que les prochains mois seraient fait de travail intensif pour rattraper les années perdues. _

Il m'indiqua ensuite que j'aurais cours de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du mal avec le professeur Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle m'enseignera la Métamorphose ainsi que l'histoire de la Magie, le professeur Flitwick se chargera des cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Chourave de la Botanique et le professeur Sinistra de l'Astrologie. Et si le professeur en question ne pouvait faire son cours, le professeur Dumbledore s'en chargerait lui-même.Après m'avoir expliqué tout cela il dit :

- Évidemment pour étudier il vous faut des fournitures scolaires, j'ai donc pris la décision de vous faire emmener au Chemin de Traverse.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation mais une question me vient à l'esprit:

-C'est quoi le Chemin de Traverse ?

-C'est un peu comme un centre commercial mais pour les sorciers, _m'expliqua-t-il._

-Mais Monsieur, _murmurais-je inquiète_, je ne vais pas y allez toute seule quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non, me rassura le professeur Dumbledore_, _Mrs Weasley, la mère de plusieurs de nos élèves a accepté de t'y emmener. Elle va venir te chercher dans une demie-heure, c'est quelqu'un de très bien tu vas voir !

Et il me tendit une bourse apparemment rempli de Gallions. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que j'avais vu cette monnaie, un Monsieur était venu faire une livraison de bandages et autres fournitures à l'infirmerie, j'avais regardé ébahie les grosses pièces en or pendant de longues minutes en me demandant ce que cela valait en £ivres.

Voyant que je ne prenais pas la bourse, le professeur me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Eh bien, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et maintenant vous me donnez de l'argent,je ne peux pas accepter …lui expliquais-je un peu embarrassée.

-Ce n'est pas mon argent_, _dit le vieux professeur,il vient du coffre de votre père.

-Le vrai ?

-Oui Miss, me répondit-il d'un air sincère.

Il me tendit la bourse un peu plus et cette fois-ci je l'attrapais en le remerciant. Il me dit ensuite :

-Allez chercher votre veste Miss Hudson, Mrs Weasley va venir vous chercher à mon bureau.

Alors je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Mrs Pomfresh pour aller chercher ma veste en Jean.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'infirmerie à part l'infirmière elle-même, je lui dis au revoir et le professeur Dumbledore et moi nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau où m'attendait déjà une petite femme dodue aux cheveux visage était rond et doux bien que l'on y voyait quelques petites rides. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux roux étaient bouclés. Elle portait un vieux gilet marron par dessus sa robe de sorcière noire tout aussi vielle.

Le professeur l'accueillit avec sourire et lui dit :

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle avec un visage radieux puis elle se tourna vers moi_,_ c'est toi Laure ?

-Oui c'est moi, lui confirmais-je timidement.

_-_Tu es prête ?

-Oui

-Alors viens prend mon bras, on va transplaner, m'indiqua Mrs Weasley.

-Transplaner?dis-je surprise et énervée de ne rien comprendre,c'est quoi ça encore ?!

-Voyons Miss Hudson, me gronda le professeur Dumbledore,ce n'est pas une façon de parler.

-Désolée Professeur et excusez-moi Mrs Weasley je n'avais pas à vous parler ainsi, m'excusais-je en me rendant compte de mes paroles.

_-_Ce n'est rien mais appelle-moi plutôt Molly, me proposa-t_-_elle toujours aussi joviale.

-D'accord, dis-je doucement.

-Et si tu veux savoir, transplaner c'est une façon de se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre pour un sorcier, _continua Molly_, allez prend donc mon bras il est temps d'y aller.

Alors elle me tendit son bras que je pris fermement d'après son conseil, puis après avoir salué Dumbledore : un étourdissement me prit et un bourdonnement s'installa mes oreilles.

Et sans m'en rendre compte nous étions déjà arrivées dans un bar vieillot mais chaleureux. Dans un endroit pareil on pourrait s'attendre à ce que tout soit poussiéreux et couvert de toiles d'araignées mais au contraire l'endroit était propre comme un sous neuf. On pouvait y apercevoir des sorciers de tous les horizons, c'était impressionnant de voir tant de monde dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Quand Molly m'entraîna vers une porte au fond du bar, je me rendis compte que j'étais encore très étourdie par le transplanage et lorsque je tenta de la suivre mon étourdissement était si intense que mes jambes faiblirent, j'étais sur le point de tomber lorsqu'une main musclée me rattrapa. Et une voix bourrue me dit amusée :

Eh bien on ne sais pas tenir debout mademoiselle.

Mrs Weasley se retourna et dit affolée :

Oh par Merlin !Je suis désolée Laure mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu puisses encore être fragile, _s'excusa Molly en se tortillant les mains de gène._

Ce n'est rien ..._lui assurais-je encore un peu dans les vapes._

Merci Hagrid,_ enchaîna Molly __à l'intention de mon sauveur, _comment allez-vous ?

Bien, _dit-il alors qu'il m'accompagnait à une chaise où je m'assis_, à part que depuis quelques temps je retrouve mes poulets égorgés mais bon... Et vous comment allez-vous ? Et Arthur ?

Bien bien_, _répondit Molly, même si Ron nous a fait une frayeur en début d'année.

Ah oui, rigola Hagrid _les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il se rappelle un souvenir__, _la voiture volante …

Oui exactement, _d__it séchement Molly un peu énervée __**puis**__ elle se tourna vers moi __**et**__radoucit sa voix,_ ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesçais et elle se retourna vers Hagrid avec assurance, ce qui me surprit un peu car il avait une forte était grand et plutôt gros, il avait des yeux marrons chaleureux et une barbe noire encerclait son visage et sa bouche qui affichait un sourire lui expliqua que nous devions faire nos achats avant 17 heures et qu'il était déjà 14 heures. C'est alors que nous quittâmes Hagrid et Molly m'entraînavers une porte quelques instants plus tard.

Quand nous franchîmes la porte je fus surprise d'y trouver un cul-de-sac mais Molly s'avança vers le mur de brique qui se dressait devant nous, elle sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois sur une des briques. Le mur se transformait au fur et à mesure que les briques changeaient de place pour ensuite prendre la forme d'une arcade. L'arcade s'ouvrait sur le fameux Chemin de Traverse, il n'était pas au sens propre du terme un chemin mais plutôt une ruelle. Il y avait toutes sortes de magasins allant d'un magasin de chaudrons à un apothicaire, l'ensemble était organisé en un drôle de bazar. La ruelle était emplie de monde aussi bien dans les magasins qu'à l'extérieur.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis le côté efficace de Molly. Elle m'entraînait de magasins en magasin, me faisant acheter des livres ou manuels comme aimait à dire Molly, un chaudron, une boîte de fioles en verre, un télescope, une balance en cuivre. Il nous restait à acheter ma baguette magique et un animal de compagnie parce que d'après Molly j'en avais grand besoin … Elle m'emmena vers une boutique nommée Ollivander plutôt en mauvais état et lorsque nous entrâmes je réalisais que c'était encore pire. Tout était poussiéreux, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'une couche de poussière et des toiles d'araignées. Soudain une voix d'homme éraillée surgît de derrière le comptoir et nous dit,me faisant sursauter :

- Bien le Bonjour Mrs Weasley et Miss ?

Hudson,_répondit-je._

Et bien bonjour Miss Hudson, _reprit-il. _

Bonjour, _dit Molly. _

J'imagine que celle-ci n'est pas à vous ? _supposa__ l'étrange personnage._

Effectivement,répondit-elle _amusée._

Alors Miss je vous demanderais de bien vouloir tendre le bras relié à la main qui vous sert à écrire,dit-il en tournant vers moi.

Je tendis mon bras qu'il mesura pendant qu'il me posait des questions plus ou moins personnelles.

Puis il alla chercher une boîte dans l'arrière boutique et me la fît essayer mais l'instant d'après me l'enlevait des mains et alla en chercher une autre et s'en suivit ensuite toute une ribambelle d'essais.

Tantôt les yeux lassés tantôt illuminés d'un éclat de ...génie ?

Il me dit que j'étais une cliente très difficile et que personne n'avait jamais été aussi capricieuse que moi, je ne sais pas si je devais prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas ... vu la manière dont il le disait. Après m'avoir fait essayer une bonne trentaine de baguettes, il me fît constater :

La plume de Phénix et le crin de Licorne vous conviennent parfaitement mais je ne trouve aucun bois qui vous conviennent.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis il dit sérieusement :

- Ah moins que ...attendez quelques instants …

Il partit vers l'arrière boutique et ne revint que 10 minutes après, une boîte encore plus poussiéreuse que les précédentes entre les mains. Il me tendit la baguette d'un geste délicat et me dit :

Essayez- ça Miss Hudson.

Je la pris en main et une sensation de joie intense me prit, accompagnée d'un souffle chaud qui parcourait mon corps et quand je la levais toute la pièce se remplit d'une lumière intense.

Puis je rétractais mon bras et regardais ma baguette. Elle était magnifique, son bois était rosé presque argenté. Après avoir relevé la tête je vis que le boutiquier me regardait ahuri, il me dit sérieusement:

-Félicitations ! Cette baguette vient d'une alliance de fabricants de baguette: Gregorovitch,Hubert et moi-même Ollivander. Gregorovitch a fourni le crin de Licorne, Hubert le bois de Rose et moi la deuxième essence magique de cette baguette : la plume de Phénix. Prenez en grand soin Miss Hudson. Peu d'alliance comme celle-ci se font de nos jours.

Après avoir payé nous dîmes au revoir à Ollivander puis Molly et moi nous rendîmes à l'animalerie magique. Il y avait plein d'animaux différents :des hiboux, des chouettes, des lézard, des rats, des crapauds, des souris et des chats. Je regardais les différentes créatures quand mon regard fût attiré par le comptoir central où dans la vitrine en verre se trouvait des animaux moldus tel que les lapins, les chiens, les hamsters et les poissons ou encore des tortues, des furets et des lézards mais ils étaient miniaturisés. Je me rapprochais de la vitrine et regardais à travers pour y trouver la perle rare: un magnifique chiot golden retriever qui j'en étais sûre me tiendrait dans la main. Je l'achetais ainsi que le nécessaire pour m'en occuper et pendant que j'effectuais mon achat la vendeuse m'expliqua :

Ce chiot comme n'importe quel animal à une croissance et à la fin de celle-ci il aura la taille d'un chiot normal, c'est pour ça que la niche et la gamelle ont été ensorcelées pour que leurs tailles s'adaptent à celle du chien.

Nous quittâmes la boutique puis Molly m'emmena manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

Et pendant que je dégustais ma glace au chocolat et au beurre de cacahuètes tranquillement assise Molly me racontait les aventures qu'avaient vécu son fils Ron et ses amis Harry et Hermione l'année précédente. La pierre philosophale, l'ogre et puis l'accident de voiture de cette année bien que raconté très amèrement par Molly me fit bien rire. Maintenant j'avais hâte d'entrer à Poudlard non seulement pour ne plus être seule avec Mrs Pomfresh mais aussi pour vivre des aventures comme celles que Molly m'avait racontées. A l'heure convenue elle me ramena à Poudlard dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore où celui-ci m'attendait déjà.


	4. Anniversaires

**Anniversaires**

Cela faisait un mois que je travaillais sans relâche avec mes différents professeurs, me débrouillant plus ou moins bien selon les matières et cela faisait un mois que j'avais demandé à Dumbledore de retourner à Little Whinging pour un après-midi, cet après-midi précisément. Il m'avait dit oui mais à une condition : que Molly vienne avec moi. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie et ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas au contraire mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle voit çà … Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et je soupçonnais Dumbledore, PomPom et Hagrid de m'organiser une fête à mon retour.

Enfin bref j'allais retourner à Little Whinging cet après-midi, j'étais à la fois contente et triste comme chaque jour de mon anniversaire. Patrick était gentil et faisait des efforts ce jour-là malgré les circonstances de ce jour… A chaque fois il m'offrait la même chose : des vêtements et une photo de ma mère et tous les ans je la mettais ensuite dans l'album que j'avais fabriqué moi-même puis je le cachais sous mon matelas, en plein milieu pour que personne ne puisse le trouver. Je devais aller le chercher et pour ça il fallait retourner là-bas, je ne voulais pas abandonner cet album, il représente la seule chose que j'ai de ma mère. Il faut aussi que j'aille **lui** expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, assise sur le bord de mon lit j'attendais que le professeur Dumbledore vienne me chercher. Puis 14 h venu et Dumbledore arriva au seuil de ma porte. Dès que je le vis je me levais en un bond de mon lit alors qu'il prenait la parole :

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui vous pousse à retourner là-bas, _me demanda-t-il encore une fois dans l'espoir que je le lui dise enfin._

Je sais ,_ lui répondis-je, _et je compte toujours ne pas vous le dire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais, _dit-il presque pour lui même et puis il ajouta,_aller venez Mrs Weasley vous attend déjà.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, je dis bonjour à Molly et quelques instants plus tard nous étions à Little Whinging devant la maison de mon beau-père. A peine j'eus frappé à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit devant un Patrick un peu surpris, un long silence passa et il me dit enfin :

Bonjour Laure …

Bonjour Patrick, _lui répondis-je, _je suis venue chercher quelque chose.

Eh bien entre dans ce cas, _proposa-t-il._

Merci, _dis-je en entrant._

Rien n'avait changé dans le salon: le vieux canapé tout déchiré était toujours là fidèle à lui-même, la table à manger bancale ou encore le buffet tout poussiéreux. Je retournais dans l'entrée pour monter l'escalier et j'entrais dans une des chambres, ma chambre enfin mon ancienne chambre … Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint vieillot avec des fleurs mauves imprimées et les seuls objets qui la meublaient étaient une armoire grinçante, un lit et un bureau avec une petite lampe dessus. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et soulevait le matelas pour récupérer l' fois mon album récupéré, je redescendis rejoindre Molly encore dans l'entrée accompagnée de Patrick qui ne disait rien.

Ça y est c'est fait !

D'accord,_me répondit __simplement__ Patrick._

Bon bah au revoir,_dis-je __embarrassée de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire._

Au revoir, _me répondit-il__ sans vraiment me regarder._

Nous sortîmes de chez Patrick, une fois sur le troittoir je dis à Molly que j'avais quelque chose à faire seule. Alors je partis vers la rue suivante puis je bifurquais vers la droite pour me retrouver sur le petit chemin j'utilisais tous les jours avant d'aller au collège. Le petit chemin qui menait là où personne n'aimait se rendre sauf moi, ce lieu insensé où il y avait toujours des gens tristes qui dès qu'ils t'entendent parler te tuent du regard mais à chaque fois je parlais, je lui parlais à lui. Je passais les grilles et me dirigeais directement vers l'endroit où il était et quand je fus enfin arrivée devant lui, je lui dis d'un air enjoué :

- Alors tu ne me souhaites pas un bon anniversaire! Oh c'est pas grave tu sais je comprends que tu me fasses la tête après tout je suis partie sans te dire au revoir … Mais tu sais je n'avais pas le choix, Le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que je me fasse guérir le plus tôt possible …

Et là je suis sûre que les questions que tu te poses sont : qui c'est celui là ? Pourquoi t'as du être guérie ? Eh bien en fait pendant que je faisais le trajet pour venir te voir je me suis fait attaquée par des espèces de monstres démoniaques qu'on appelle détraqueurs. Je les ai repoussés par la magie, ah oui parce que, figure-toi que je suis une sorcière ! Pas une méchante hein non une gentille ! Et tu vois le professeur Dumbledore eh bien c'est le directeur d'une école de magie ! Il m'a fait soigner par Mrs Pomfresh et ensuite il a fait en sorte que je prenne des cours avec les professeurs de son école pour récupérer mon retard comme ça, à la rentrée prochaine, je pourrai rentrer avec ceux de mon âge ! Et pour ça j'ai du aller faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse,c'est un centre commerciale pour les sorciers. Mais j'y suis pas allée toute seule non j'y suis allée avec Molly, elle est très gentille. D'ailleurs elle venue avec moi aujourd'hui mais t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas là pour l'instant !

J'étais essoufflée cela faisait longtemps que je parlais, je n'en pouvais plus de retenir ma tristesse alors pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ouvris les yeux et fis face à ce que je détestais le plus en venant ici. Une pierre tombale parmi tant d'autres mais sur celle-ci y était inscrit _: _

_ci-gît Liam Bradley Hudson_

_1978-1992_

_Mort pour sa sœur _

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues mais je continuais à parler :

- Alors ça va, grand frère ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop ici à rien faire ? Et au fait,bon anniversaire à toi aussi! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublier l'anniversaire de la mort de mon grand frère …

mon grand frère de cœur ..

J'entendis des pas, je me retournais et vis Molly qui me regardait d'un air attristé, elle me dit :

Tu vas bien, Laure ?

Ouais,_murmurais-je_, ça va …

C'était ton frère ? _Me demanda Molly__d'une voix douce pour ne pas me brusquer._

Oui, _dis-je, _mon grand frère de cœur.

Mort pour sa sœur?_lu-t-elle,_ ça veut dire que …

Oui,_ dis-je en pleures,_ c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort … y avait une voiture qui allait trop vite et il m'a poussé sur le trottoir … Le jour de mon anniversaire …

Alors je m'assis en sanglotant sur le bord de la tombe et Molly vint immédiatement vers moi pour me consoler. Elle me berça au rythme de son cœur en me chuchotant des mots doux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une mère, la mienne elle était morte alors que j'avais un an. Patrick s'était occupé de moi, j'avais toujours cru qu'il était mon père même si j'avais des soupçons à cause de ces manières d'agir avec moi .J'avais toujours été convaincue de cela et puis il y avait eu l'attaque, là je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de voir la vérité en face. J'avais peur qu'en perdant Patrick, il ne me reste plus aucune famille mais en fait j'avais eu tort : j'avais trouvé Molly …

Une fois calmée, nous transplanâmes au bureau de Dumbledore. J'étais éberluée quand je pensais à une petite fête pour mon anniversaire, je ne m'attendais pas ça du tout !

J'imaginais un petit gâteau et peut-être un cadeau mais au grand jamais je n'avais pensé avoir tout cela !

Il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses affichant un énorme JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE qui était attachée aux murs, un appétissant gâteau au chocolat et une petite pile de cadeaux bien emballés !

Ils me crièrent un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE si … joyeux qu'il me donna le sourire !

Nous mangeâmes le gâteau qui était délicieux puis vint le moment où j'ouvris mes cadeaux.

Pompom m'avait offert une photo magique qui reproduisait le concert des Bizarr's Sisters un groupe qu'elle m'avait fait découvrir et que j'adorais et Hagrid lui m'avait offert un collier pour Ulysse, mon chien, le collier était en cuir rouge avec un pendentif en forme d'os qui était en bois sur lequel était inscrit le nom de mon compagnon. Molly m'avait offert un journal intime protégé par de multiples Sortilèges, il n'était pas très gros mais il avait une jolie couverture en daim. Mais le cadeau qui m'avait fait le plus plaisir était celui du professeur Dumbledore : il m'a offert des billets pour aller voir un match de Quidditch. Le match allait se jouer entre les Harpies de Holyhead et le Club de Flaquemare et en me les donnant il me dit d'un air malicieux :

J'ai eu vent que tu aimais le sport, il serait peut-être temps que tu découvres le sport préféré des Sorciers! Et cette fois-ci je viendrais avec toi !

Ensuite nous avons fait un concours de Blagues, sans vouloir me vanter j'ai largement gagné !

Je leur fis celle du pingouin qui respire par les fesses puis un jour il s'assoit et meurt.

Mais vient un moment où la fête doit s'arrêter et Pompom et moi nous retournâmes à ses appartements. J'étais heureuse et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres ayant une dernière pensée pour Liam.


	5. Des nouveaux arrivants

**Salut ! Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais je ne le voyais pas autrement !**

**Bonne Lecture **

**Des nouveaux arrivants**

Cette nuit PomPom était sortie de l'appartement et était revenue une heure après, étant toujours éveillée à son retour je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle n'avait pas voulu me répondre et m'avait conseillé de me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin dans l'infirmerie il y avait un des lits qui était caché par des rideaux.

Je voulais regarder derrière mais elle m'en empêcha, m'entraînant plus loin en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, mais tout le monde sait que c'est justement là où il n'y a rien d'intéressant que se trouvent les choses les plus intéressantes...

Alors quand elle fût partie dans son bureau, je passais un des rideaux et je vis quelque chose à faire pâlir un mort: un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi paralysé avec un visage effrayé, les yeux fixes grands ouverts.

Comme la chatte que PomPom gardait dans son bureau, j'avais toujours cru qu'elle était empaillée mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Le garçon était mince et petit, il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons et puis il avait un petit nez plissé.

Je restais la journée ici à le regarder lui mettant un linge mouillé sur le front, Pompom me laissant faire, bien que désapprobatrice au début.

Cela m'avait choqué alors depuis je le faisais tous les jours.

Les jours passaient puis les semaines et un mois passa, et un autre garçon arriva, lui avait mon âge. Il était assez grand et de poids moyen, il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Il avait la même expression effrayée que l'autre, la même peur sur le visage alors je lui fis la même chose. Quand je n'avais pas cours je passais mes journées à faire çà.

Et j'appris leurs noms, le petit s'appelait Colin Crivey et le grand Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Des noms ordinaires comme moi alors c'est sûr, j'allai continuer à le faire !


	6. Un jour pas si normal que ça

**Un jour pas si Normal que ça**

Depuis que les deux garçons étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie je me posais plein de questions.

Cet événement m'avait montré une facette de la magie que je ne connaissais pas, un côté dangereux ...

Mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne m'avait jamais intéressée mais maintenant oui, au fur et à mesure des jours je découvrais que le monde magique était semblable au monde ''normal'' à bien des égards. Les guerres et les conflits ont été nombreux mais je crois que la guerre la plus sanglante a été celle entre les gobelins et les sorciers.

Même si les sang-purs s'entêtent à prouver qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec les moldus, la futilité de la plupart de leurs conflits font face à la futilité des guerres moldus.

Et puis Mrs McGonagall commença à me parler des années noires.

La guerre qui a eu lieu il y a douze ans avec cet homme qui voulait supprimer les moldus et les nés moldus. Cette partie de l'histoire très récente m'avait choquée au plus haut point. Mrs McGonagall m'avait bien précisé que cette période n'était normalement pas dans mon programme mais qu'ici tout le monde la connaissait et qu'elle se devait de me le dire à cause de la frayeur et du danger que cela représentait.

Les autres cours eux étaient intéressants. Je n'étais pas très douée pour la Botanique mais j'arrivais encore à m'en sortir, la métamorphose était compliquée mais je me débrouillais, les Sortilèges étaient ma spécialité avec les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'Astronomie n'était pas non plus mon fort, mais je crois que la pire matière restait bel et bien les Potions …

Le professeur Rogue est très cynique et maîtrise le sarcasme avec talent, pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il n'y avait pas de problèmes car j'aimais ça, mais pour les Potions, j'ai l'impression de faire de la cuisine et je déteste faire la cuisine. Alors imaginez le résultat avec un professeur qui vous enfonce …

Enfin les semaines avait passé puis vint le jour du match de Quidditch.

Le professeur Dumbledore vint encore me chercher dans l'appartement de PomPom, puis nous allâmes tous les deux dans son bureau où nous tranplanâmes dans un champs.

Le champs venait d'être tondu, l'herbe était sèche c'est pourquoi elle était devenu jaune. Le champs était assez étendu et de loin on y voyait un hameau de bâtiments, sûrement le stade. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à cet endroit qui comme je le pensais été le stade. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, Dumbledore se dirigea vers une file et donna nos billets au guichetier qui les ensorcela d'une quelconque formule. Nous montâmes les escaliers qui menaient aux boutiques et il insista pour m'acheter une écharpe aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead car depuis que j'avais appris que l'équipe était constituée uniquement de femmes j'étais devenue une fidèle supportrice. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir à nos places. Le match débuta quelques minutes après.

_Ellipse du Match _

Les Harpies de Holyhead ont gagné ! Je hurlais de joie tandis que le professeur Dumbledore recevait un hibou express et le lisait. Les joueuses firent un tour d'honneur dans le stade puis elles quittèrent le terrain. Dumbledore et moi nous retournâmes dans le hall et nous restâmes ici de longues minutes. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait attendre quelque chose puis les joueuses sortirent des vestiaires et il s'avança vers la capitaine Gwenog Jones. Il lui parla quelques instants puis il retourna vers moi avec elle et me dit :

Laure tu vas rester avec Gwenog, d'accord ?

D'accord ...Lui répondis-je.

Il transplana me laissant seule avec elle. Elle me sourit et m'emmena avec elle dans un bâtiment se situant à côté du elle me demanda :

Tu sais voler ?

Nan mais j'aimerais bien apprendre.

Alors viens, _ me répondit la joueuse._

D'accord, _lui dis-je __trop heureuse pour m'exprimer plus._

Elle m'emmena sur un terrain d'entraînement et fit venir un balais avec sa baguette. Elle le posa à terre et me dit :

Dis-lui de se lever …

Se lever ? _Lui demandais-je._

Tend la main et dis- lui : Debout ! _Me dit Gwenog._

Alors je tendis la main vers le balais et je dis ou plutôt criais-je :

Debout !

Le balais se souleva et alla directement dans ma main. Et elle me dit :

Très bien, maintenant met-le entre tes jambes et ensuite tu pousseras sur le sol avec ton pied ...m'expliqua-t_-elle._

Je le mis entre mes jambes comme elle me l'indiquait et poussais avec mon pied ce qui fait que je m'envolais immédiatement. Le vol me procurait plusieurs sensations et la principale était la liberté. Je ressentais une immense liberté, qui me donnait l'impression de pouvoir aller n'importe où et de faire ce que je voulais. Je continuais à voler pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Gwenog me dise de descendre. Je descendis et elle me dit :

Tu te débrouilles bien ...Tu devrais peut-être t'inscrire pour l'équipe de ta maison !

Je ne suis pas encore officiellement à Poudlard …, _ Lui __expliquais__-je._

Eh bien tu le feras quand tu y seras ! _Me dit-elle avec enthousiasme._

Peut-être …, _Dis-je timidement._

Tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir, _me suggéra la capitaine._

Puis elle me ramena dans le hall où Dumbledore vint me chercher.

Arrivée dans le bureau du professeur, je me dirigeais immédiatement vers l'infirmerie, où je fus surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus deux lits entourés de rideaux mais quatre ...


End file.
